


Silk ties and bathroom stalls.

by swenvxp



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swenvxp/pseuds/swenvxp
Summary: my friend challenged me to a smut off.. I delivered.Let me know what you think!-Bea 🌻
Relationships: Emma and Regina - Relationship, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of a zipper being pulled up and low heavy panting were the only noises coming from the swan mills bedroom on  
Friday evening. Regina lay between the sheets, her chest rising and falling, laying on her side with one hand in her hair.

“Do you ]have to go?” Regina spoke with a pout so un mayor like it was obvious she was speaking to her sheriff. Emma turned, still wearing only her jeans as she looked over her shoulder “yes my love. I do. I doubt my boss would allow me the night off to play hookey with my mistress” Emma muttered, throwing a cheesy smirk over to the mayor, which was responded to with a dramatic huff. 

“You know I do not like it when you call me that... it’s not like that between us” Regina argued from her mid sleeping state, as she sat up Emma had finally found a shirt and was putting her badge on her jeans as she ran a hand through her blonde curls. Trying to shake the post-sex look from her hair. 

“Will I see you later dear?..” a drowsy mayor questioned from between her crisp white sheets.

“Perhaps, I’ll see if I can get off work early..” Emma began, slipping on her shoes and leaning onto the bed “and then I’ll be over to get you off..” she whispered in a hushed tone before running her teeth along Regina's ear lobe causing a shuddering breath to spill from the mayors lips, urging her to grab Emma’s face and kiss her senseless. 

But alas, she watched Emma pick up her jacket and turn to leave. Just as Regina cleared her throat  
“Don’t forget this dear..” She teased from the bed as she had Emma’s black silk tie hanging from one finger tauntingly. Emma took a step backward and slid out of the mayor's grip, and with a charming wink, she closed the door softly behind her. 

It was nearing midnight when Regina's hand lay exhausted and filled with muscle cramp from what felt like an entire night's worth of the queen trying to get herself off as a certain blonde had done only a few hours prior. With the frustration bubbling up to her breaking point, Regina stood abruptly, waved her hand through the air and dressed effortlessly in her stereotypical mayoral attire. A black pencil skirt that fell just above her knee, with a burgundy button-down blouse that that was a few buttons away from being completely  
open. Of course, paired with a glossy pair of le boutons ( which Emma adored to call her ‘fuck me heels’). Just the thought of the ridiculous sheriff made Regina's heart jump in a way she was estranged to, perhaps more than she cared to admit.

The cliché sound of her pointed heels marching down the halls of the sheriff stations rang down the corridor and into the office, awakening a seemingly exhausted charming, though, as Regina turned the corner it seemed that it wasn’t the one she was looking for. David almost jumped from his relaxed seated position and tried to look busy, this usually would have triggered an amused smirk to appear on Reginas face but, instead, there was a confused expression etched into her skin “where is your daughter?” She asked snippily with her hand resting on her hip.

“Um.. well she booked tonight off so I’m assuming she’ll be either at home or down at the rabbit hole Killian.” He responded absentmindedly, utterly unaware of the tension currently coursing through Reginas limbs.

“Of course, well. Enjoy the rest of your shift” she forced out before pressing her lips together in an infuriated expression and strutted her way towards her car as though her life depended on it. Did she understand the agreement between herself and Emma? Yes. Was she completely aware that Emma had a boyfriend and was still in a relationship even though they were sleeping together? Yes. Did that make her any less infuriated when she found out she’d been bailed on for some one-handed, no good, eyeliner wearing wannabe pirate? Hell fucking no. 

The sound of low pulsing music could be heard from halfway down the street where Regina was parking her car, she followed the sound to the doorway of the bar and she stepped inside, the smell of cigarettes and Glenn McKenna scotch hit her like a wave of nausea. She composed herself and went in search of Emma swan. She waded through waves of people surrounding the bar and finally reached fresh air at the entrance to the beer garden, the moment her stiletto mate contact with the stone floor below them, her eyes landed on a leather boot perched  
Up against the wall, and a tipsy Emma swan leaning against the wall with a cigarette hanging from her lips and a glass of scotch sitting loosely in her hand.

She watched a drunken laugh erupt from Emma as she threw her head back and puffed on the cigarette in her hand, as she threw the smoked out butt to the floor, an Invasive pirate claimed her lips with his. Regina clenched her fist and within an instant, a bright flash and sound of glass shattering left every set of eyes in the garden in her. Including, of course, the only person's attention she craved... Emma’s.

Their eyes locked and Emma stared as if she was going to bore a hole in Regina's forehead. Unable to withstand the stare down any longer, Regina turned her head and stormed off into the bathroom, bursting through the door and leaning her palms onto either side of the sink, she hunched over slightly and closed her eyes at the overwhelming sensations she felt from that moment alone. Before she could take a deep breath and compose herself.. the sound of the door thudding caught her attention, she lifted her head just slightly to look in the mirror in front of her. 

Standing behind her was an extremely annoyed Emma swan, cheeks flushed and chest heaving. No words were exchanged, just the sound of heavy breaths and the pair staring at each other through their reflections.

Wordlessly. Emma strode forward and pressed herself firmly against Reginas rear, adding enough pressure to force Regina’s back to bend forward over the sink. Emma placed a foot between Reginas legs and nudged them apart before running her hands firmly down her thighs as she reached the hem of her skirt, effortlessly tugging it up past her thighs and bunching it around her waist. She slid one finger through the lacey waistband of her black thong, and with the other hand, circled it around Regina's front and lifted her so she could lean back against Emma’s torso. 

She moved her grip up around Regina's throat and held her firmly in place, as her hand got to work, slipping down between her folds and spreading her essence thoroughly over her olive-toned inner thighs. Regina moaned at that, a deep, guttural moan coursed through her as she threw her head back onto Emma’s shoulder and bit her lip to cease any sound. However, when Emma roughly pushed her down onto the sink and pushed three fingers inside of her, Regina's silence broke and a deep, husky “oh.  
God.” Emerged from her lips as she gripped the sink sides as if to steady herself from the merciless thrusting of Emma’s hand into her from behind. 

The mayors breath was ragged and uncontrollable as her body was pounded against the sink, Emma’s thumb rubbing circles on her clit whilst hitting her g-spot with every movement, underwear around her ankles, skirt around her waist and her shirt slightly open from where Emma had groped at her breasts for both of their pleasures.  
“Emma.. gods. Don’t. Stop.” Regina demanded as she felt the oh so familiar heat building up inside her just begging to be released, it took one last thrust as well as Emma’s other hand gripping tightly at her thigh for Regina to throw her head forward and cry out in ecstasy as she came hard onto Emma’s palm. 

As Emma straightened her back and let out a pent up sigh, Regina stood and turned around, for the first time tonight. They faced each other. Emma braced herself for the wraith Regina was going to make her endure for not turning up like she was supposed to, and  
for just fucking her senseless instead of apologizing. 

But.. instead of even opening her mouth, Regina slowly wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck, and leaned up to press a light, but passionate kiss to the blonde's lips. A kiss so delicate but loving, Emma almost couldn’t tell it was Regina who was kissing her. They stayed like that for just a moment, before Regina let out a relaxed hum and laid her head on Emma’s chest seemingly content with just being back in Emma’s presence again regardless of the circumstances. And with that, Emma scooped up Reginas small, tan legs and with a slight nod. They appeared in Regina's bedroom, Emma shuffled to Regina’s kind sized bed and laid her gently there. Pulling the thick duvet over her, and delicately moving a stray lock of raven hair from her forehead so she could place a kiss there.

She sat on the mattress and observed, just for a second. And even though It would never be enough, Emma stood and went to leave. But not before she slipped off her black silk tie and hung it on the post of Regina's bed, slipping out of her bedroom without another sound...


	2. the morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is a little shorter than the other buttt there is a bombshell at the end that I felt like it was a good point to end the chapter on.. DONT hate me!!
> 
> Until next time,  
> -Bea 🌻

"Swan...what bloody time do you call this" An aggravated voice spoke from the dim room of the swan jones household. Emma's shoulders tensed automatically at the sound of her boyfriend's voice but slowly turned to glance into the lounge from her place in the foyer. Through hazy eyes, she saw Killian sitting upright in the armchair with a disapproving snarl, she watched his eyes flick from Emma's tousled hair to her badly done shirt collar. Staring at her long enough for the realization to hit "you've been with Regina again haven't you? You girls drinking and gossiping until stupid hours in the morning.." but clearly not hard enough, as his rum for brains has massively misinterpreted what happened just hours ago.

Emma's torso visibly relaxed as she realized that he assumed her innocence and tried to move swiftly onto a subject that is not her infidelity "yes, well... you know Regina. Always the chatterbox" she half chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood...which... she soon knew had failed as his scowl was still present "look Killian, Regina was drunk and emotional. I-i had to get her home safe. Not even just as her friend, but as my job as sheriff, it's my duty" she bullshitted her way out of the hole she had dug herself. 

Killian slumped as he stood and sauntered over to Emma with a defeated sigh "Aye, I know love. It's just, I thought when we moved in together, all of the nights spent at the queens would stop and id actually get to spend time with you..." he muttered pitifully and almost pouted at her with such patheticness that Emma actually felt sorry for him and caved 

"I know... more us time I promise" With such fakeness in her tone even baby Neal could have known that she was making promises she certainly didn't intend to keep. Guyliner ( as Regina would say) was not giving in ( despite it being almost 4 am) as he took Emma's palms in his and found her gaze

"There was something I planned on doing Emma... tonight actually. Hence why I waited up" He started, Emmas was quick to register what he was hinting at and the panic set in" 

"You know Kilian, that sounds great and all but I really should head up to bed because its really late a-and i-"

"Emma Swan, will you marry me?" The words tumbled from his lips and hit Emma like a lead balloon. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists as if it was going to make her feel any more stable or any less nauseous than she did at this moment. She couldn't bear to open her eyes and look at the pining man standing in front of her or imagine the look of pure joy on her mother's face... the pride on her father's when she would gush towards them holding her hand wearing a diamond ring. Surely Regina would be devastated. I mean, what they had... Was nothing. Emma had to remind herself that she and Regina's 'arrangement' was sex and nothing else. Regina didn't love her... didn't want her as Kilian did. and yes he isn't the brainiest and granted he's not what Emma had envisioned as her ' happy ending' or whatever but he wished to commit to her. to stay with her and never leave. Emma had never had that, never knew what it felt like. never needed it until now. And all of these thoughts...a-all of these emotions these feelings she'd kept built up for so long of being alone and unwanted and unlovable all came crashing down all of a sudden and that must be the only possible reason as to why in this very moment Emma swan found herself standing in front of a man she wasn't sure she even loved, saying...

"yes."


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's decision has left her between a rock and a hard place and filled with regret. Can she fix it or does she have to accept her fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see!! So I originally abandoned this story because I lost all muse but with quarantine, I had a perfect opportunity to work on it again and to offer a better ending than the cliff hanger I left it on... enjoy!
> 
> Please leave any feedback :)
> 
> \- Bea

"yes" "yes " "yes" 

The word pounded in her head as her feet pounded along the pavement. Dim streetlights were the only things lighting her way as the small town seemed to be dark even in the early morning as December had rolled around. Emma felt the biting frost at her ankles as she sped past grannies and turned onto Mifflin street, her subconscious driving her. Her sneakers slipped as she sped along the pavement, as the familiar driveway and glow of porch lights came into view, her running halted. 

Emerald eyes fell upon a robe-clad figure standing in the kitchen window, damp raven hair falling around her shoulders as she sipped from a cup and adjusted her glasses as she read the morning paper, Regina, the only soul to be awake at this ungodly hour. Emma straightened her posture as she gazed at her from across the street, slightly stalkery she was aware but... well she would allow herself just another glance before she headed home. She wouldn't break the news to Regina, she couldnt break her heart, not today. 

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and huffed out a deep-seated breath as she tugged her exhausted limbs from their rock-like stance and turned around, her body moving as if the life was being drained from it with every step. Her phone blared and it sounded like sirens going off in her mind, as she brought the phone up, her eyes landed on the silver, diamond band around her finger that felt like shackles weighing her down. Emma couldn't bring herself to answer the call from her new fiance, so she slipped it back into her pocket and just let it ring as she sought solemn on a bench under a tree in the park. Finding herself fiddling with the ring, twisting it, adjusting it, taking it off, putting it back on again. There was no way that the ring suited her, it just didn't look like it belonged there. 

More time had passed than she realised, and the hustle and bustle of Storybrooke streets were unfolding around her. Mr Gold hobbling with his cane, Leroy heading to the mines, axe in hand. And her mother almost skipping along the path towards the school, her arms filled with papers and a hideously bright Fuschia scarf wound tightly around her neck, Emma grimaced at the colour. Something she wouldn't have done a few years prior, but the more time she spent around Regina, the more of her habits she picked up and mimicked. A small smirk graced emmas lips as the realisation hit that she was copying Regina's signature expression. Of course, it vanished just as quickly as it appeared, before she had time to fake a smile, Mary Margaret had approached her with a sickeningly sweet smile, Emma immediately slipped the ring from her finger and slipped it into her pocket. 

"Emma, you're awake before noon. What is the world ending?" she asked with a sarcastic but joking tone. 

Well, it certainly felt like it... she was recently engaged to a man that she loved but wasn't in love with and her best friend slash ex-lover slash the woman she currently thought she may slightly be in love with has no idea and will probably be crushed and hate her forever but all she wants to do is be happy but she has NO idea how or why or WHO on earth she's supposed to be happy with. 

Alas... Mary Margaret's brain had become accustomed to perfect love stories and happy endings and fulfilling destinies so how on earth would she be able to understand? She wouldn't so, Emma chuckled half-heartedly and shrugged as she stood up 

"of course not mom I just wanted to get back into my exercise and stuff and the cool mornings are ideal, that's all" 

The ever naive Snow nodded quickly in understanding 

"Oh well of course! Well, I'm going to be late, ill see you, my delightful grandson and Regina for dinner tonight for dinner yes?" 

God, dinner. Emma had completely forgotten their weekly meals at her parent's house. Since Killian usually spent his evenings on his ship having his 'alone time' or a bit of 'pirate privacy' as he always referred to it as it quickly became a co-parenting thing where the trio would go to the Charming's apartment and eat enough for an army, play silly games and laugh at Disney movies to tease Regina and Snow, then Emma would somehow end up back at the Mills household for a...nightcap... with Regina once henry had passed out from exhaustion the Charming's night filled with games and way too much dessert. It wouldn't be so bad, right? She wasn't going to tell Regina yet anyway. She just wouldn't wear her ring. It's not like Killian's going to be there, it will just be them. As Emma always subconsciously felt it should be. 

Emma made eye contact with her mother and shook her head as if to shake away her rambling thoughts and spoken again rushed 

"yes mom, definitely. We will be there, ill see you at seven?" 

She offered as snow began to walk again and yelled over her shoulder 

" sevens perfect dear, see you later I love you!" as she rushed off towards the school. 

Emma didn't even have a chance to return the affection before she had sped down the path and was out of ear-shot. She just chuckled to herself and shook her head, beginning her dreaded walk back to her house, not home just, house. Her converse dragged along the floor and hands remained stuffed into her pockets as she reached the gate to enter the front garden. 

Pulling the ring from her pocket and slipping it back onto her finger as she climbed the steps and pushed open the front door, silently hoping Killian was out somewhere busy but, he was sitting on the couch, remote in hand attempting to switch on the tv. His poor excuse for using technology ending abruptly when he heard her arrival and jumped to his feet to greet her 

“love, hello. You’re back, you weren’t here when I got up. I tried calling your mobile but there was jo answer. Everything alright?” The look of concern etched into his face caused a pang of guilt to coarse through Emma’s body. 

“Yeah I know, sorry I-I was busy. I went on a run and then got talking to my mom about going to our usual dinner tonight. What time are you going to your ship with your friends tonight?” She asked casually as she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking through it’s contents whilst waiting for his response, when none came. She asked again 

“Killian, did you hear me?” 

This time he responded 

“Oh-um, yeah of course. I think I'm going around 7. That works for you right?” he asked with an eyebrow raised, looking at her expectantly. Emma closed the fridge holding a soda, twisting off the cap and taking a sip before sauntering past him towards the staircase 

“sure, that’s fine. I’m going to take a shower then I'll make us some breakfast” she called over her shoulder as she entered the bathroom. 

It’s now settling into the evening when Emma leaves the sheriff’s station and drives her ug towards her parent’s place, but not before stopping at the store and picking up Regina’s favourite bottle of red and a bar of dark chocolate. She’d do anything right now to make this night as good as possible as she felt that there may not be many more of these left after the news breaks of her engagement to Killian. 

As she put her yellow bug into park outside of Snow and Charming’s place and got out, pulling her leather jacket tighter around her as she approached the door. Pulling it open, she heard the familiar conversing of her two favourite people 

“oh come ON mom! Would it be so bad? You, Emma and I could go to the movies, a-and then for ice cream... and THEN we could play games and then I could go to bed and you and Emma could sit by the fire, maybe drink the wine you keep in the top cabinet and, you know, just like um, talk?” Came the small but over-excited voice eagerly chattering away at the brunette attempting to keep up with him in her heels, 

“Henry. Look, sweetheart. I know you love Emma and I..I like her a great deal but you cannot keep trying to force us on a date, no matter how sneaky you are.” She sighed softly “We’ve spoken about this, Miss Swan is dating the pirate a-and she’s happy. Right?” she offered with a soothing tone and Emma just knew she’d be trying to smile down at him reassuringly. 

As footsteps got closer, Emma pulled out her phone and busied herself so she wouldn’t be caught snooping, when she was sure they’d spotted her, she glanced up, acing unaware of their presence 

“Oh hey you two, who’s ready for a LOT of food?” Emma asked with a giggle glancing between them both. Henry began rambling on about how he had schemed to ultimately defeat the saviour, the queen, snow white AND prince charming at twister, but Regina and Emma had inevitably drifted into a world of their own as they climbed the stairs to the loft. Regina spoke first once she eyed the bottle of wine in Emma’s hand 

“My my, are you planning to get me drunk, Miss Swan?” She asked suggestively in a hushed tone with a raised eyebrow. 

Emma simply nodded with a smirk, she tried not to return the flirtatious advances of the mayor and keep it strictly platonic but, god help her if she wouldn’t enjoy one last night of devil’s antics before all hell broke loose, she could have one more night of pea- 

“Killian?” 

The voice wasn’t hers, but Regina’s shocked tone sounded from beside her as the trio stopped in the doorway and all just stared at the one-handed wonder sitting rather comfortably on the couch beside Snow, a look of pride gleaming on his face 

“Emma!!” Snow almost yelled with glee “Killian surprised us with dinner and the amazing news! Oh, darling I am so happy for you” She gushed forward and flung her arms around the blonde that was still frozen to Regina’s side. Who was only just able to recover from the disappointment of Killian’s appearance and actually speak, 

“Th-the amazing news?” She asked, her tone filled with confusion and a baffled expression “And what amazing news would this be exactly?” The question made her grimace, and before she could open her mouth and jump to her own defence, Henry spoke up 

“oh my god! Mom! you’re wearing an engagement ring! You’re getting married?” 

And trust me when I tell you that the look on Regina’s face in that moment, well it caused Emma more pain to see than she knew imaginable.


End file.
